U.S. Pat. No. 6,526,125 (Lindsay), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly cites a “system for electronic correction and notification of discrepancies relating to automatic location identification information in a telephone environment comprising an initiating means for an operator to engage the system; a correction entry means for entering corrected information; and a dissemination means for disseminating the corrected information to recipients. The initiating means is connected with the telephone environment at an operator location having access to stored location identification information. The correction entry means is connected with the initiating means and includes an information entry means. The correction entry means responds to an initiation signal from the initiation means to receive correction information from the information entry means. The correction information is applied to update the stored location information at the operator location. The dissemination means is connected with the correction entry means, receives the correction information and disseminates the correction information to recipients. The method includes the steps of (a) receiving a call from a telephone user; (b) providing stored location identification information pertinent to the user using a computing device as displayed identification information; (c) an operator conferring with the user to verify accuracy of the displayed identification information; (d) if discrepancies are identified in the displayed identification information, the operator engaging a correction entry display with the computing device; (e) the operator entering correcting information in the correction entry display; (f) correcting the discrepancies using the correcting information; and (g) disseminating notice of the correcting to recipients.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,559 (Jorgensen), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly cites in “a call verification system, a telephone switch conference bridge couples the agent/client conversation to a multi-processor sound-and-screen server, which digitally stores the agent-client conversation. When the agent completes inputting data to the client record, at least the updated portion of the client record is also coupled to the sound-and-screen server. The sound-and-screen server includes a data base manager that correlates storage of the client record with the conversation recording. In the verification operation, the sound and screen server operating in a multi-processing mode can fetch a conversation recording and the corresponding transaction record from memory while simultaneously recording new conversations and their associated records.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,138 (Aprile), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly cites an “ALI information management system which includes an ALI information manager communicatingly connected to one or more regional E-911 Service Centers and to one or more PBX's having ALI information stored therein. The ALI information manager is configured to import ALI information from the PBX's, and possibly also from one or more E-911 Service Centers, and form and/or update an ALI database using the ALI information imported. The ALI information manager is configured to send ALI information which is contained in the ALI database to the one or more regional E-911 Service Centers to continuously maintain a current master ALI database at each regional E-911 Service Center.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,412 (LeBlanc), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly cites a “system and method for updating a location databank of a personal location system which is directed for use in a wireless communication system. A plurality of update centers are provided at known fixed locations within a base station coverage area. Each of the update centers is operative to transmit its own pre-calibrated location information to a location databank along with real-time RF measurements for the base station. Each of the base stations is provided in electrical communication with a location adjunct processor which, in turn, is provided in electrical communication with the location databank and the public switched telephone network. Processing logic is operative to obtain the desired RF measurement at GeoPads which are provided in electrical communication with each update center. Processing logic is further operative to initiate a call to the LAP in order to transmit the measurements to the location databank along with the decoded location information so as to provide periodic updating.” See Abstract.